


A Fine Day

by kingstonmcbride



Category: Upstairs Downstairs, Upstairs Downstairs (2011)
Genre: F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-23
Updated: 2012-10-23
Packaged: 2017-11-16 22:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/544352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingstonmcbride/pseuds/kingstonmcbride





	A Fine Day

They swayed together slowly in the dim light from the fire. Soft strains of music drifted out from the gramophone, further relaxing the two occupants of the room.

Blanche spoke quietly. “Taking the orphaned children to the zoo was a _wonderful_ idea, my love.”

Agnes stroked up Blanche’s back and sighed into her neck. “It was a lovely day wasn’t it?”

Blanche hummed her approval, and they continued to move slowly together in silence. She brought Agnes’s palm up to her mouth and kissed it softly, before placing their clasped hands between their chests. Agnes nuzzled into her cheek and sighed, before laughing softly. Blanche smiled at the sound. “What is it?”

Agnes kissed her cheek, “I was just recalling the task you set for the children to, ‘find the monkey that most resembled Hitler’.”

Blanche chuckled. “It kept them occupied, and they seemed to enjoy it, as did _I_.”

“You have quite the mischievous streak in you Blanche Mottershead.” Agnes pulled away and affectionately rubbed their noses together. “And I adore it. The children loved you, just as mine do.” Her face looked sad before she spoke again. “Three more weeks until we shall see my babies. Oh, I do _miss_ them so.”

Blanche tilted her head and brought their lips together, humming as the taste of her lover flooded her senses. They kissed languorously and without urgency, letting their tongues softly caress each other. The fire crackled and glowed in the background, throwing a soft light over the two entwined figures.

Agnes pulled back eventually, peppering tiny butterfly kisses over Blanche’s eyelids, before settling her head back against her shoulder.

Blanche spoke against her ear. “You were amazing when that little boy was separated from his parents today, Agnes. You were _so_ in control and unflappable. You have a _natural_ ability to look after people and make them feel _safe_. They look to you for comfort and empathy. I hope you _never_ question yourself again my wonderful darling.”

Agnes turned her head looking into Blanche’s eyes, tears gathering on her lashes. “You never fail to lift me with your words Blanche. I love you so _very_ much.” Her eyes searched Blanche’s own. “Take me to bed, so I can show you just _how_ much.”

Blanche tucked a strand of hair behind Agnes’s ear. “Darling, you are _exhausted_.”

“I am, but I also want to _love_ you my beautiful Doctor.” “She pulled away from her partner and walked towards the gramophone, silencing it before moving to the door. “Come. Let us go to bed. Even if I am indeed too tired, I still want to _hold_ you and feel your skin against my own.”

Blanche walked towards her and nodded, her own love for the other woman written across every part of her lovely face. “I cannot think of a more _perfect_ end to the day.”

The two women left hand in hand, and the fire burned on, casting warm shadows on the now empty room. 


End file.
